Bittercups
by HelliousAngel
Summary: As time grows, everyone does, both mentally and physically. Except for someone, Taki Aizawa grows physically but wouldnt even jerk mentally. Move on is all that's said. Until a blonde turns up. TakiMa
1. Chapter 1

Tachi flung a lighter up into the air with a flick of his hands and within a moment's time, caught it back in a blink, with grace flowing smoothly in his veins as he continued with the act.

"You are a born with grace running through your blood, Taki," someone said, with a hint of amusement washing down the voice.

"Its, Tachi, damn it, you flirt," Tachi growled in annoyances, his voice stern and threatening enough to chase anyone away.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed, hmm? Taki-chan" blonde hair cascaded down his back, a natural glow and glint to it, as the bangs fell on his forehead right down to his cheek, skillfully avoiding the eyes, so that the processor of such beautiful locks could see the devil in the angel's suit before his deep chocolate eyes.

"Do not use idioms or any kinda shit like in front of me, it pisses me off and it should do the same to you. But I bet that doesn't matter to you, does it? Mr. I am too sexy for you? Heh," Tachi laughed half-heartedly, his laugh that didn't contain any amusement or happiness. His laugh had gotten dry as it has been 10 years or so since he lived a normal peaceful life like an ordinary person. He lit up his cigarette, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly as a puff of smoke emerged from his mouth, settling in the thick air.

"Tachi, please, don't be like this, why are you pushing the world away from you, everyone's here for you," Ma-kun voice had softness bubbling within it, as he slowly paced towards Tachi was sitting in the corner of a dimly lit room.

"Everyone, heh, Maa, why don't you just go away and get over it that I am not interested in you and neither, am I interested in the tales of yours and your sweet nothing words, what do you want from me?" Tachi asked, disconnecting his eyes from a certain spot on the floor and boring them into Maa's.

"Tachi, I don't care what you say, I want you to move on and lead a better life, everyone has moved on, Ken has joined another band and I am trying to move on too, why don't you give it try?" Maa asked as he slowing knelt beside the chair that Tachi was occupying, raking his fingers through Tachi's unruly hair as he winced at someone touching him.

"Ken, you have got to be kidding me, that piece of shit, that bloody traitor, he joined another band huh? Why am I not surprised, Maa?" Tachi said and smirked.

"Please, Tachi, give your life another chance, you may never know what might happen." Ma-kun said, trying to place himself on Tachi's lap, only to be shoved off as he pouted cutely.

"Maa, move on, you would gain nothing by sitting here and bothering me, you are wasting you time and my time too, now go away before I retorted to violence," Tachi said coldly, before shooting glares at the poor boy.

"Heh, whatever you do Tachi, I am not going to give up, I will be back for you Tachi, I will and before I leave...I love you," Ma-kun said and walked off, without looking behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"...and then, I told him to give me another one!" Maa snorted, recalling one of his encounters with someone. Obviously, Tachi was not paying any attention to the blonde drunkard whose right arm dangled off his shoulders as he was too busy trying to get both of them steady and walking. He hissed as Maa stumbled, tripping over his own feet as Tachi quickly wound his arm around the other's waist to prevent the two of them from crashing to the ground.

He could not recall how Maa had convinced him to join him for a drink but miraculously, here he was now, walking in the middle of a deserted road, tumbling along with a drunkard. Tachi sighed, if he had known that the blonde had low tolerance of liquor, he would not have allowed the man to drown down the shots. He growled deep inside his throat as the blonde wrapped both his arms around Tachi's neck, draping himself all over the black-haired man in an attempt to kiss him. Tachi pulled away slightly, glad for the fact that he was taller than the other thus effectively disallowing the blonde to reach his lips with his own.

"Get the hang of yourself, you drunkard," Tachi scowled, shaking the blonde arms off him, quickening his pace towards his house.

--

Two bodies stumbled into the pitch black house as the taller of the two, fumbled around for the switch. When unable to locate it, Tachi sighed and used his instincts to guide the two of them towards his room. After crashing is numerous things, stubbing his toe painfully, Tachi disposed the nearly unconscious blonde onto his bed, sighing in relief when the unwanted load was off his arms.

Stripping off his outer layer of clothing, relieving himself of the some heat, Tachi threw himself onto his bed, falling into the arms of slumber. But before he could reach the realms of unconsciousness, he was disturbed by an arm that was sluggishly draped across his chest, a blonde cuddling up him, mumbling under his breath.

"Make love to me, Taki," The blonde slurred, despite the fact that he had almost surrendered himself to sleep. The body within his hold had tensed up at the blonde's promiscuous advance.

Before he could protest, his mouth was blocked as a pair of lips hovered above him, crashing down ruthlessly. Thoughts and complaints flew out of his head, as two pairs of hand roamed each other's bodies.

"I said, make love to me, Tachi," the blonde purred, sending a shiver up Tachi's spine upon hearing his name roll of the blonde's tongue huskily.

And the night's silence was consumed by moans and grasps.

--

Tachi groaned as the sun's rays spilled over his face, greeting him and successfully waking him up. He gingerly sat up, rubbing his head with his left hand as his brain throbbed with pain. Tachi wonder if hundreds of trucks had ran over him because he certainly felt that way.

He growled under his breath as the dirty sheets pooled at his waist, clearly reminding him of his night's activities. Once the previous day's memories had flooded him, he turned around to look at the blonde who was curled up within the sheets on his stomach, snoring lightly into his pillow. It was this point of time when he wanted to kick out the peaceful, slumbering blonde from his bed. Bloody blonde, making his life worse than it already is.

"Oi, fucking parasite, get outta here," Tachi said as he shook the sleeping blonde. The blonde stirred a little in his sleep, his brows furrowing at the ungentle disturbance. He turned around, now laying on his back as he opened his blearily eyes. A soft smile crept up to his face upon seeing his lover first thing morning, despite his brains hammering painfully inside his skull.

"What are you grinning at, you brat?" Tachi asked, none too happy. The blonde continued to grin, sitting up as he winced slightly at the bright light that made his headache more pronounced and as a tinge of pain ran up his back.

"Is that how you wake me up, lover?" Maa smiled lecherously ignoring his pains for the moment.

"I am not your lover," Tachi gritted out, anger surfacing on his pale face turning it rather red.

"That was not what you were saying last night," the grin refusing to leave Maa's face. With a torturous groan, Maa got up, sheets silkily falling of his lithe yet firm body, leaving him in his naked glory. He smirked down at the still seated Tachi who was now raking his eyes up and down his body. Satisfied with the shut up he gave Tachi, Maa walked out of the bedroom door.

"I would be making breakfast," He called over his shoulder, pointedly refusing to dress himself.

Tachi groaned, placing his head into his hands. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _


End file.
